She Smells Like Danger and Peppermint
by SecretAgent12
Summary: Duncan wasn't the party-type, there was no need to go to one when there was studying to be done. But a chance encounter with a spunky girl just might change his mind. Is he going to step out of his comfort zone, or will this just be another Christmas Could-Have-Been? Secret Santa for DespairAndCo


**Hey worldwide web,**

**This is for the Total Drama Writer's Forum 2014 Secret Santa. Happy holidays everyone! DespairAndCo asked for a reverse Duncney where she's the punk and he's the prep. Well here's my first attempt anyway. I don't have the whole thing finished, but it just had to be posted before New Year's. So you'll see the next chapters eventually, maybe really soon since I don't have a lot on my plate right now. Yeah, I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Parties really weren't his thing, ask anyone. Actually don't ask, because they'll likely just roll their eyes at the mention of his name. That aside, Duncan wasn't a party person. The only reason he had even shown up was because his best friend Geoff had invited him to his girlfriend Bridgette's annual Christmas party. This wasn't that much different from the parties she normally threw every weekend, just a lot more mint flavored alcohol. Everyone at school was there, save for a few responsible students who were probably at home with their families.

_Why did I let Geoff talk me into this? Nobody here even likes me, I should be studying for finals. _Duncan nervously walked down the basement stairs, maneuvering around Tyler and Lindsay who were making out. The room was only dimly lit, and a fancy stereo blared party music. The room was a little dirty and Duncan didn't want to ruin his dress pants by standing against the wall. A couple of people were sitting down on the large futon Bridgette had, each of them with a beer in their hand. Geoff and Bridgette were groping one another, Gwen sat strumming a guitar, and Trent was sketching her. He wore a cliché amount of eyeliner, considering he wasn't even Goth unless you count the bright blue streak in his hair. If anything he was just depressingly realistic.

Geoff looked up from Bridgette, her cowgirl hat on his head. He motioned that there was a free seat next to them and offered him a beer.

"Oh I don't drink-" Duncan began, but Bridgette put a finger up to his lips. He noticed she was wearing a Santa hat. Her pink shirt was unzipped more than usual, and Duncan politely looked away from her revealing chest.

"You need this," she whispered, obviously drunk. "Cute bowtie," she added sarcastically and went back to making out with Geoff. Duncan self-consciously put a hand to the dark red bowtie around his color and untied it, putting it in his pocket. Gwen was playing some love song she had written when she turned to him.

"Hey," she said politely. "Didn't know you were the party-type." Trent playfully sighed with frustration. "Oh, I moved didn't I?" She took a sip of beer. "You know you should probably open it if you want it." Duncan looked down at his beer.

"Oh, I'm not really…thirsty," he admitted. He set it down on the floor. "Uh…Gwen, right?"

Gwen nodded. "Yep, and this is my boyfriend Trent." Trent nodded in Duncan's direction. "He didn't really want to come either. But Bridgette and Geoff are pretty good friends."

"They're a bit too cheerful," Trent muttered. "When reality hits them they'll definitely break up."

"I missed your sunshine-y self," Gwen laughed. "Anyway, nice talking to you Duncan. Now if you don't mind, this is our song." She took Trent's head and led him out to where everyone else was dancing. Duncan sat there for a few minutes. He always though Gwen was a little too distracted and lovey-dovey, but she wasn't a loser like his parents had always said. _Maybe she's just drunk. _Yeah, that was it. Gwen didn't take AP classes as a freshman or join debate team despite being extremely good with people.

After ten minutes of sitting on Bridgette's futon, Duncan was ready to leave. But just as he got up, the door to the basement slammed open. The music stopped and all the chatter went quiet. Bridgette and Geoff stopped their making out to see who had arrived.

"Aw yeah, now the parties here!" Mike cheered as the girl walked down the stairs. Her pierced eyebrows narrowed as she pushed him aside. Mike barely caught the railing in time. The girl continued down the stairs. There were a few collective murmurs.

"I was hoping she'd show up!"

"Wasn't she just in prison?"

"No, just juvie, or maybe it was just jail?"

"That girl's trouble, let's not get too close."

"Oh why did you invite her," Geoff complained quietly. The girl's combat boots slammed down the steps. Duncan couldn't help but feel curious as to who it was. Obviously this girl was undesirable, but that only seemed to provoke something in his mind.

"Courtney's my best friend," Bridgette slurred, "How could I _not_?"

_Courtney? Wait, not that Courtney! _Courtney reached the bottom of the steps and grinned. Her short hair, which was died a reddish-purple, was a little above shoulder-length. Everything from her nose to her exposed belly-button was pierced. Ears, eyebrows, nose, belly-button, Duncan's eyes moved up and down her body, amazed at the artful tattoos. She wore a short black shirt with a skull on it. Short jean shorts with large tears in the front stood out against her dark skin.

"How could you guys start without me?" She asked, pretending to be hurt. Somebody handed her a beer. "Well let's get this party started!" The music turned back on and she joined the crowd in dancing. Duncan stared at her. She was so…irritating...yet oddly transfixing. Ugh, he must be drunk off the beer on people's breath.

"Sorry Geoff, but I have to go."

"Aw, why?" Geoff asked.

"Because I know what happens at parties _she _gets invited to. I'd prefer to not have a criminal record ruin my campaign for President."

"President?" Someone laughed behind him. Duncan turned around, already knowing who it was. The only person in the room that smelled like peppermint and danger, Courtney. "Hey cutie." She had been calling him fake pet names since the seventh grade.

"Hello Courtney," he said curtly. "Yes, President. This country is heading down the wrong path and I believe somebody should fix it."

"I'm with you on that," Courtney agreed. "Eighteen until they let you into bars without having to pay twenty bucks extra? That's why Canada's killing us these days."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I was referring to the security breaches and issues with drug-"

Courtney faked snored. "Boring! Honestly, I'm surprised you even showed up. Guess the Prince decided to get his ass out from the throne it's been stuck in and get his hands dirty." She winked. Duncan scoffed in disgust.

"Don't call me a Prince," he ordered.

"The day I listen to you is the day I stop coming to these parties," Courtney shot back. "Or is that why you're here? You want to read us pages from the Bible and tell us that drugs are bad?"

"I've never read aloud from the Bible to anyone here," Duncan corrected, "and yes drugs are bad, but that's not why I'm here. I came to have fun."

Courtney stared at him in amazement, and then burst out laughing. "You, have fun at a _party_?" She clutched her side and spilled some of her drink. "What next, is Heather going to stop being a bitch? Is Dave going to grow a pair and ask out Sky?" She looked him up and down. "You don't have fun, not like the rest of us do. Your idea of fun is color-coding your schedules and checking what the weather outside the window will be like so it doesn't distract your test taking." Duncan started to turn red. She wasn't wrong.

"Well if that's how you're going to be, then I'll just leave," he said. He turned to go up the stairs, but Courtney grabbed his wrist. "Let go of me…now!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Courtney feigned fear. "Are you going to 'sue' me?"

"I just might. You've got quite a rap with the judges around here I bet."

Courtney smirked. "We both know your parents don't have real power here. They built some damn houses, but that's it. So maybe you should go. We have finals tomorrow, and _you_ aren't going to be skipping them."

"Who would-" He stopped as he realized what Courtney was implying. "Well good luck graduating then."

"School's overrated," Courtney shrugged. Duncan started to walk up the stairs. "See ya around, Prince Charming."

Duncan shuddered as he left the house. He walked all the way back to the wealthier parts of the neighborhood. His large, expensive house was in the center of the cul-de-sac. As a realtor and a contractor, Duncan's parents had chosen the best spot to live in and the nicest quality house. It was perfect, as was everything else in their lives. Who needed people like Courtney or parties like the ones Bridgette threw? As Duncan sat up in his room studying for the test tomorrow, he still couldn't help but wonder: _What would that beer have tasted like?_

* * *

**Okay, I've never been to a high-school party, but yes I am aware that they don't all involve drinking and drugs and such. Still, for the sake of the story, this one did.**


End file.
